Three Weeks from Today
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have come to the end of their baby steps.


Title: Three Weeks from Today

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay

Season: Season 5

Summary: Danny and Lindsay have come to the end of their baby steps.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for CSI: NY are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis and CBS Paramount Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2009 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: This little piece of fluff is my preemptive response to the shabby wedding sequence that's coming in the "Green Piece" episode. Rather than simply sqeeing when this episode airs, please watch it objectively and you'll see what I mean about how poorly done the wedding is. It's simply not worthy of this pairing after all they've been through.

* * *

Three Weeks from Today

Danny took one last look around the kitchen. The clean-up from his and Lindsay's late dinner had taken a little longer than usual. The home-made they'd had tonight instead of the usual take-out had been worth the extra work.

After flipping off the light switch in the kitchen, he made his way around the living room, turning off the table and floor lamps there. The total darkness of the room didn't faze him after all the years he'd been in the apartment.

He eagerly went toward the soft light coming from the bedside lamp in his bedroom. He smiled, anticipating their lovemaking tonight. They didn't see that much of each other on a daily basis at the lab. He was out in the field most of the time on calls while she stayed safely and comfortably inside. Their routine had become grabbing a night here and a night there, his place or hers, when their often conflicting shifts allowed. That ache he'd felt growing more and more as the weeks went by was making his solitary bachelor existence increasingly painful. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be for them.

The steady water sound from the bathroom shower told him Lindsay had lost herself in the warmth. She'd been really wiped out today because of an extra heavy workload in the lab. The weight of their growing baby was adding to her fatigue. He laughed lightly. The baby's increasing size was also making the sex they enjoyed so much a little more complicated.

As he waited for her, his eyes went to the top dresser drawer. He'd found himself opening that drawer more and more, carefully holding the precious envelope with the City Hall address in the top left-hand corner. Usually he just held the non-descript thing, balancing it on his palm. Tonight he felt the need to open the envelope and read the official piece of paper inside.

Right after New Year's, he and Lindsay had made the trip to the marriage license bureau. It had been her idea, laughing joyfully that '_This year we'll be married'_. That had been several weeks ago. She mentioned the license a few times, joking about when their baby steps would be over. Then she'd stopped talking, about the license and about their wedding. The first time he'd reminded her it was there in his dresser, she had simply repeated her words about not being pushed down the aisle. He'd brought it up again the other day, only to get a cold stare and a quick change of subject. He had no idea why his usually happy, loving Lindsay was stalling about setting a date.

Danny heard the water stop abruptly. Hurriedly, he replaced the license in the envelope and put it back in the drawer. He closed the drawer just as Lindsay walked out of the bathroom.

His eyes hungrily watched her careful movements as she sat on the edge of the bed. He followed the delicate motion of her hands as she reached for the bottle of richly scented body lotion she kept on the night table. Pouring a generous mound into her palm, she began massaging it into the skin of her left arm. Such a sensual vision would normally have given him the first stirrings of an erection. As good as it was with her, sex wasn't what he wanted most right now. He wanted to hold her, close against his body, in his too often lonely bed.

Switching her lotion application to her other arm, Lindsay said, "You're staring at me, Danny."

Taking in a deep breath, he answered, "You look so beautiful, Lins. That blue nightgown over your belly. Reminds me of a pregnant Madonna."

"I don't sing."

"Not that one, smartass."

"Is this another part of the reformed, romantic Danny Messer? Are you going to start spouting poetry too?" she teased.

Moving to the bed, Danny smiled down at her. "No. I just want to ask you again to marry me."

"Of course we'll be married this year, Danny."

"When?" Danny watched as Lindsay's expression became closed. Her voice when she spoke matched the distant look in her eyes.

"There's still time on the license," and she quickly turned away from his intense gaze.

"There's only three weeks left before it expires."

"We'll set a date and apply for another one as soon as the baby is born."

His voice soft but firm, Danny responded, "No." There weren't any words that wouldn't bring on an argument between them so he waited out her silence.

He could see her fingers begin trembling as she poured more lotion into her cupped hand. Rubbing the palms together, she covered first one thigh then the other in quick strokes. Excess lotion clung to her hands, and she used it on her left leg, beginning at the knee. Her body bent forward following her hands down the leg then stopped when her belly got in the way. This time her whole body shook from a bout of sudden tears.

Danny knelt in front of her. "What's wrong, hun?"

Her downcast eyes shiny from the moisture, she gulped out, "I want to wait until after the baby, so I can get a pretty dress."

Lindsay had never been a clothes-horse type so the pile of bridal magazines he'd found buried under a blanket in her apartment the last time he'd slept over had surprised him. Now he understood the magazines, and her stalling about their wedding.

"Look at me, Montana." When her eyes joined with his, he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You can get a pretty dress now."

"Not with this," and her hands slid tenderly down her belly.

Shaking his head, Danny whispered, "You have no idea how beautiful you look pregnant. I want to marry you now, before the baby, so that when our kid is born we'll be husband and wife."

Sniffling, she asked, "Really?"

Just telling her how beautiful he believed she was with their child growing inside her wasn't enough. He had to show her. "I know I'm asking a lot. Getting married now means giving up all the traditional stuff that goes with a wedding. But I love you so much, I can't take being away from you anymore."

Lindsay wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…"

"You want our wedding day to be special."

Releasing her hold on him, she moved back and nodded.

"It can be, if you trust me to be our wedding planner."

She gave a shaky laugh. "This I want to see, Messer."

As he talked, Danny began massaging her lower legs with generous helpings of lotion on his strong hands. Both hands tenderly surrounding each leg, he slowly caressed from knee to ankle to foot.

"Okay, how about asking Stella to take you dress shopping? She knows every good fashion outlet in Manhattan. I know the two of you will find the perfect gown for you."

"If I do that, I'll feel obligated to ask her to be my maid of honor. Not that I don't love Stell. She's been such a great friend since I got here."

"I know what you mean. I'm gonna ask Mac to be my best man, because he's such a good friend. Plus he takes some mean photos. I hate to leave Flack out after all these years. And I know you and Jess have gotten close. But it's better if we keep this very small."

"I really don't need a fancy gown, Danny."

"I can't give you the big splashy wedding you deserve, but I can do this for the woman I love. Just because we're having a quickie wedding, doesn't mean we can't do it with class."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Just make sure the dress is blue, for my beautiful Madonna."

As her tears had subsided, Lindsay's body had begun to relax under his touches. His regular glances to her face had shown him changes in her eyes and around her mouth at his gentle suggestions for their wedding day. He wasn't surprised when she pressed her mouth firmly against his, drinking in the taste of his skin and breath from his mouth.

Reluctantly moving apart, Danny continued his wedding plan ideas. "On our day off tomorrow, we'll go order the biggest bouquet of white flowers you think you can carry. Then we'll go pick out rings."

"Rings?" she asked startled.

"I want everyone to know I'm totally spoken for." Reveling in her joyful smile, he added, "I'll save my trip to Barney's for another day. I don't wanna overtire you."

"_You're_ going clothes shopping?" she laughed in amazement.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna wear jeans, sneakers and an old, cheap shirt when I marry you, Lindsay Monroe."

A soft smirk transformed Lindsay's mouth and she asked, "Do I get to decide what you'll wear?"

"All's fair, Montana."

Her smirk widened. "Charcoal grey pinstripe suit, cream color shirt, and no tie."

"No tie?"

"Ties just aren't you, Messer."

"You sure about that?"

"Yup. Oh, and the cowboy boots I gave you for Christmas."

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

Finally finished with her second leg, Danny sat beside her on the bed. "Will you marry me three weeks from today?"

"Yes!"

As Lindsay threw herself into his chest, Danny fell backwards on the bed, taking her with him. Eager kisses and searching hands took over for conversation.

Their heavy passion was interrupted by an escalating flow of giggles from Lindsay. Danny's deep laughter joined her as a growing series of kicks started to ricochet between their bodies.

Arranging themselves more comfortably on the bed, Danny held Lindsay tightly against him, her warm gravid belly bringing him a pleasure he'd craved for days. As the baby's kicks lulled them both into sleep, he was grateful that three weeks from today every one of his nights would be like this.


End file.
